


Days Since Last Binge: 0 - A Poem

by lunarlakes



Series: Collected Poems of Someone Who's Just "Weird" With Food. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Binging, Body Image, ED - Freeform, Negative Self Talk, Stand Alone, content warning, restriction, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28979043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarlakes/pseuds/lunarlakes
Summary: TRIGGER WARNINGMentions and depictions of binging, negative self talk, weight, among other related behaviours. Read at your own risk. If you or anyone you know may feel like you suffer from a poor relationship with food or an Eating Disorder, I strongly advise you to reach out to anyone for support. Stay safe <3
Series: Collected Poems of Someone Who's Just "Weird" With Food. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125626





	Days Since Last Binge: 0 - A Poem

days since last binge: 0

laying in bed,  
almost 10am.  
dread the way you think you're gonna look.

shit.  
how much did i eat last night?  
too much, probably gained 2lbs right then.  
too much, need to lose it again.  
too much, gotta get "back on my bullshit."  
too much, i know i'm gonna "fail" again.

they say the more education he less likely for it to happen.  
i know all about society's beauty standards, how we got there:  
racism, consumerism, internalised misogyny,  
yet i still feel the need to reach a new level of "skinny."

the ever more apparent ribcage lines that run across my torso.  
calves with little muscle.  
slim  
long  
fingers

i need a fucking break, but don't you dare give me a kitkat  
"oh, i just want to be happy!!"  
i hate where my head's at.

get up.  
get out of bed,  
you unproductive shit.  
go do some work.

you don't deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really on a fucking roll with these poems about how awful I feel. I wrote this after I woke up the day after I binged.


End file.
